The Empty Classroom
by Romantique Chic
Summary: What happens when Ron walks in one Harry and Ginny? Also awkwardness at the end! Enjoy!


Ron headed into the Great Hall, ready to eat. Yeah, he knew that his friends always said he constantly thought of food, but hey, a man's got to eat! He sat down, and started immediantly on the biscuits. Just then Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat down. Ron said a muffled "Hello" through the food, spraying food bits on Ginny.

"Ew, Ron! Gross!" she exclaimed. "Couldn't you give the food a break so you can talk to us _without _the food sprays?" Ron rolled his eyes at this, and continued eating. They began themselves. Ron finally, if possible, got full and turned to look at his sister and best friends. Since this was the first time he looked at them through the meal, he noticed something...something different about Ginny... Her hair was mildy messed up and so were her clothes... And there was the knowledge that she and Harry went on a walk before lunch...

"Ginny!" he practically shrieked.

"What?" she replied, giving that innocent glare of hers.

"Y-your hair! Messed up! You and Harry went on a supposed walk!" he said dramatically, wondering why he didn't see this before.

"Yeah, so? Look, we snogged, and that's basically it."

"Basically it?! How far have you gone?!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Harry interrupted, "We haven't done anything you and Hermione haven't done!" Ron opened his mouth aghast at this.

"S-so, y-you mean to say, you and Ginny SLEPT TOGETHER?!" Ron yelled. A few students started to stare.

"Now, now, Ron, that would mean you and Hermione have," said Ginny, grinning. She knew perfectly well she and Harry haven't made that kind of love, though, but playing with Ron's head was entertaining.

Ron seemed lost for words; Hermione went a dark shade of red, hiding herself behind a book, not wanting to say anything.

When lunch was over, Harry and Ginny said they had to go to the library. Hermione said she needed to start working on that Charms essay ("It's not due til next Wednesday!" Ron had said.). So, Ron, being bored, started to aimlessly walk around the castle. The portraits took no attention of him, and he only crossed paths with a few stray first years, who were yelling about something suspicious (" I mean he sprouted 3 arms when I did that spell!"), but Ron was too busy with his own thoughts to care.

_Did Harry, my best friend, and Ginny, my baby sister, have sex?_ The more he thought about it, the more it seemed likely. He grew enraged at this, wondering if Harry would be mad if he decided to shove a knife into his head...

_Nah, I won't literally kill Harry... But I thought he was supposed to be my best friend! How could he go around shagging my BABY sister?! _By now Ron was willing to bet anything that they shagged five times a week. This made him get even angrier...

Just then, he heard a noise... a noise coming from the nearest classroom... _That classroom hasn't been used in ages_. He heard it again. It sounded like... a strangled moan? Then another... then another...

Ron quietly made his way to door, and opened it ever so quietly, and stuck his head in.

What he saw was not a pretty sight. I mean, it's one thing to know your best friend and sister were dating, but it was another to see them doing anything!

Ginny had Harry pinned to the left wall, and was kissing him furiously. Ron noticed their tongues battling, and he noticed something else... Harry's hand was up her shirt?! Ron just stood there, openmouthed, unable to speak. They broke contact as Ginny lifted his shirt off. Immediantly they continued in their kissing, even more passionately...

Ron, who seemed to have lost his voice, made his way forward. How could they not notice him? He heard more moaning, and he found his voice.

"HARRY! GINNY!!" Ron shouted as they immediantly broke apart, and Harry pulled his shirt on.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Can we help you?" she asked coldly, but yet innocently at the same time.

"YES! TELL ME _WHY _I FIND YOU TWO SHAGGING, YET AGAIN!" he was red in the face from all his yelling.

Harry said in return, "We _weren't _having sex, nor were we planning to! And just to tell you, we haven't."

Ginny stated, "Ron, you can't tell me what to do. I'm sick of it. I am perfectly capable of doing the right thing!"

Ron snorted. "You - "

But he was interrupted by a fourth person coming into the room.

They turned to see who it was. It was Peeves.

"Ooo, what's this I hear? Potty and Weaselette doing something they shouldn't? Well, well, well... We'll see what people find of this!" And before Harry and Ginny could tell him off, the poltergiest went off cackling the whole story to anyone who'd listen.

Harry and Ginny groaned, dreading the outcome. Ron just stood there.

Ginny broke the silence. "Well, good day, Ron! You can leave now!" But Ron stood still.

"I'll only leave if you two come with me!!" he stated firmly. Ginny came striving over and fiercely pushed him out the door. He tried to get back in, but too late - the door was locked. He heard the continued moans and there names... he couldn't take it anymore!!

He finally decided to go to the Common Room. He saw in the corner dark bushy brown hair who's face was hidden inside a book and sitting behind the table, deeply involved with the novel. He knew what he needed - and he needed it now. Ron knew the best thing to do was to forget about the scene of Harry and Ginny. He needed to be distracted.

He walked up to her, and said quietly so no one but her would hear -

"Hey, Hermione. Do you want to have some fun in that empty classroom? Just like we did last night?" he grinned seductively.

She put her book down - and it definitely wasn't who he thought it was.

There sat an angry looking Proffesor McGonagall. She pursed her lips and spoke in a life-threatening voice.

"Detention."

**Haha! Hope you all liked it! It was just an idea, an idea I suddenly had at, what time is it now? 3 am. Hope I get good reviews, but I'll take bad ones also. Comment and Fave of you like this!! Thanks!**

**Haley**


End file.
